A wireless network may comprise an access point and at least one client device. The access point may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and enable the client device to communicate via the network (and/or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). In some examples, the wireless access point may send data to the at least one client device in the form of one or more packets.
In some examples, to reduce power consumption, a client device may operate in a low power consumption mode (e.g., a sleep mode) in some circumstances, such as when the client device is not being used for communications (e.g., with the access point). In some examples, such as a wireless networks configured to communicate using one or more of the 802.11X (e.g., 802.11b, 802.11g, 802.11n) standards for WI-FI communications, a client device may periodically awake from a low power consumption mode, and receive a beacon from an access point. The beacon may include information regarding present or future communications between the client device and the access point. According to one example, the beacon may include a delivery traffic identification (DTIM) message that indicates whether packets of data are waiting to be communicated to the client device.